Camp Cullen
by Self Confessed Muso
Summary: We will be going to camp for five days and there you learn team work, confidence and gain many skills. I knew, that as soon as the teacher had spoken those words, I was going to die. ** CC:E/B R/E etc. On temporary hiatus.
1. You can't be serious

**Disclaimer:**** I don't not own Twilight or the characters. It'd be awesome if I did but I don't. But I do own the idea of this story. **

**Hey, this is my first fanfic for Twilight. I was inspired to do this fanfic cause my grade and I just came back from our school camp. With all the great memories I received there, I'm going to put some into my fanfiction, other idea's are coming from my awesomish brain. Special thanks to my BFF Candise, who without her help this, would never have begun. I hope you enjoy my writing and would love to hear what you all think of it so please do review. Thanks. BTW This is set when they are still in high school, so before Breaking Dawn.**

**Chez xoxo **

* * *

**Chapter One: You Can't Be Serious **

**Bella's POV**

The rain fell silently, drenching the little town of Forks once again. I stared lazily out my window waiting for Edward to come and pick me up in his silver Volvo. He'd been driving me to school for ages now. It felt so natural. I turned and checked my alarm clock for at least, the tenth time in five minutes. 8:00am.

_Where is he? _I thought to myself.

I picked up my mobile, just about to call him when a Silver Volvo came speeding down the street, screeching to a halt in front of my shabby house.

He stepped out of the car and looked up to the window, saw me there and smiled the crooked smile he knew I loved. I couldn't help but smile back. I turned quickly and grabbed my bag and turned back towards the window only to get startled by Edward who was already leaning against the wall beside my window.

"God Edward, don't do that to me."

His faced changed instantly from happy to worry. "I'm sorry love, did I frighten you?" He said stepping forward with his arms reaching out; I silent invitation for me to come to him. I walked forward and was wrapped up in his granite hard, ice cold hands. But like always, I felt completely safe.

"No I'm fine. I just keep forgetting you can do that." I told him, a smile starting to stretch across my face. He breathed a sigh of relief and hugged me tightly but not too tightly that it would hurt me. I hugged him back and we stood there, in each other's embrace for nearly two minutes, just savoring the feeling of each other one another's arms.

He stepped back, breaking our hug and said, "Well, it's about time we get going, love. We don't want to be late." I pouted but headed for the door. I swear I heard him chuckle. I was just about to go out the door when I realized he wasn't behind me. Turning around, I ran straight into his chest and was just about to fall ass-first on the wooden floor when two cold hands shot out and grabbed onto my shoulders.

"You must really be more careful, my darling. Or else I'll have to drive you to the hospital instead of school." He added with a grin.

"Haha." He helped me up and we walked down stairs and outside towards he Volvo. I slipped over on the wet ground twice on my way to his beloved car. Each time Edward caught me before I impacted the ground. We finally made it in the car and were soon speeding along the road towards Forks High School, the trees flying past in a green blur.

We reached school in less the ten minutes; Alice's Porsche and Emmett's jeep were already in the parking lot, along with a few other cars whose owners had come early this morning. When Alice heard the car, no doubt she could, she popped her head around the side of the enormous jeep wearing a smile that would put a Cheshire cat to shame. We pulled up next to Alice's car. Edward darted around the side of the car to open my door. He held out his hand and I placed mine in it, feeling my cheeks grow hot as I did. We were greeted by Alice and Jasper who was lounging on the bonnet of Alice's yellow car and then I was slapped on the back by Emmett, who put a little too much force behind the pat and sent me falling forward, face first toward the gravel but not before I felt Edward catch me once again. He shot a glare at Emmett who just gave me and apologetic looked but grinned at Edward, much to Edward's dislike.

The bell rung, signaling the start of school, Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie and turned towards the class room and started walking off, Rosalie right by his side. "Come on guys! Don't want to be late now do we?" He said over his shoulder.

"I guess his right." Alice said. "Come on Jas, let's go to homeroom." She said grabbing Jaspers hand, tugging him along and heading in the direction of our homeroom to join Emmett and Rose.

Once inside and seated, Alice launched conversation with the group. I was only paying little attention. I was much more engrossed in watched Edwards face; his beautiful god-like face. He seemed to realize the attention and looked up to catch me gazing. My cheeks went hot but I did not drop my eyes. Instead I looked deeply into his eyes, as he did to mine. We were interrupted by our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Western walking into the classroom with an armful of books.

"Good morning class!" She said putting her books down on the table.

"Uh-oh. She is too happy. Something bad is happening." Emmett whispered to our group. I couldn't help but smile. But when I heard Alice's evil laugh I was just starting to panic. I tried asking her but I was interrupted by the teacher.

"I have some good news!"

"See. What I tell ya." Emmett said.

"I have a surprise for all of you." She carried on like there was no interruption. " In two days time, the entire grade twelve will be going on camp!" The look on Rosalie's face was priceless. It was one of pure shock and disbelief. If I could read mines like Edward I would be sure she was thinking, 'She can't be serious'. It was written all over her face. Emmett on the other hand looked like the cat who had caught the canary. I bet he was already scheming against the rest of us.

"We will be going for five days. Leaving on Monday and returning on Friday. We will be going out into the forest to a place called Camp Kanga. **(A/N: That was the name of our camp. BTW I live in Australia so yeah, Camp Kanga... Kangaroo.)**

A hand shot in the air. At first I thought it was Rosalie but instead it was Alice. "Please miss, are we sleeping in cabins or tents?" I thought it was weird. Shouldn't Alice already know that? Unless something prevented her from seeing…

"We are sleeping in cabins." I heard sighs of relief from multiple people around the room, including Rosalie and Alice and one moan of annoyance from Emmett. I wonder what he had already planned to do with the tents…

"This shall be fun now, won't it?" A velvet voice whispered into my ear. I turned and met the stare of Edward's beautiful golden eyes. I forgot how to breathe when I stared back into their endless depth and especially when he cupped my cheek with his cold hand. From across the table, Jasper cleared his throat, obviously feeling the waves of emotions I was sending off. Edward dropped his hand and instead picked mine up in his hand, but it did nothing to help the feeling I got when he touched my hand.

The entire senior block was buzzing with excitement from all five homerooms. We entered the cafeteria, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie taking up their usual seats, while Edward and I waited in line to get something for me to eat. He obviously wouldn't be needing to eat anything.

As we sat down Rosalie started ranting. "She can't be serious! I mean, there is no way in hell am I going to be sleeping in shabby, leaky, rundown cabins! Or going on a stupid camp!"

"Calm down baby. There is nothing to worry about. At least you got me." Emmett said with a grin dancing across his face. I felt waves of calmness hit me and everyone shot Jasper a thankful look.

"Well. I guess that means were going to have to go pack." I said, trying to lighten the mood even though Jasper had already done so.

"Ha! This'll be funny." Emmett said, laughing silently to himself. Well, as silently as he can. I looked over to Edward and even though he couldn't read my mind and I could read his, I knew we thought exactly the same thing.

It's going to be a long week.

* * *

**Lol. I came up with the idea of this fanfic with the help of my BFF Candise Davenport who I must thank again. She is totally awesome but very dangerous when on sugar high. :P**

**If you like this story and want the next chapter you gotta review first! Ha! I'm so evil. So you know what to do! Remember people: REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!! **


	2. Something is very wrong

**Disclaimer: ****Once again, I do not own Twilight or the characters. If I did, wow it would be awesome and I so would be friends with all the actors!!**

**Thanks to all people who reviewed and/or added my story to favorites, alerts ect. It means a lot to me. If you have any suggestions on what I could do please feel free to tell me. **

**Chez xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Something is very wrong**

**Bella's POV**

By the end of the day it was raining again. No, not even that. It was pouring. I'd still never gotten use to the amount of rain which Forks received, and I don't think I ever would. The rain didn't help on the mood that Alice and Rosalie were sending of in waves, nor did it help Jasper who had to feel it. So all in all, Alice, Jasper and especially Rosalie weren't too thrilled about the idea of going to have to sleep in a cabin and go on camp in the forests' of Forks. Emmett on the other hand was over the moon. I'd have to ask Edward later on what Emmett was planning to do, because I for one did not want to be a victim of another one of his pranks. The last time that had happened, I'd fell head first into a giant snowman that had been waiting outside the Cullen's front door.

We all piled into our respected cars and headed out of the parking lot. Once on the highway the cars sped up to a blinding pace. I turned to look at Edward who I don't know how, was watching me while still driving a break neck speed. "What's wrong, love? What are you thinking about?" I couldn't help but stare into his golden eyes again. Their endless depths were something that took my breath away and somehow I couldn't pull myself to stop looking in. He had to break away only for a second to look at the road but was soon staring back into mine again.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about Emmett." As I said this a smile ghosted across his face.

"Ah. I don't know what he is thinking about doing this year, love. He keeps on singing Barbie Girl in his head. Very loudly may I add." I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Emmett, the big strong guy, singing along to a song like Barbie Girl. But I only betted that that was so Edward didn't find out about his evil plans. I guess we'd all have to wait and see what we were about to endure. _Great. _I thought. _We're sitting ducks. _

* * *

When we arrived at the Cullen's so called 'house', where's to me it looked like a mansion, Emmett's jeep and Alice's yellow Porsche were already in the garage along with the other incredibly expensive cars. Edward and I hopped out of the Volvo and walked hand in hand up the front porch and into the family's house, lugging along all of books which were inside our bags which were nearly splitting with the amount of homework we were receiving. We walked into the lounge room and dumped our bags; Edward laying his down as if it was a light as a feather, while I dropped it down with a loud _THUMP! _We sat down on one of the large lounges across from were Emmett was sitting down in a arm chair with Rosalie sitting comfortably on his lap while Jasper was sitting on the other lounge with Alice lying down, resting her head in his lap. Edward sat down and I cuddled up to his side, sighing with content.

Conversation started easily like always but this time it was centered on the dreaded subject of camp. Rosalie was in denial, refusing to go while Emmett was cracking lame jokes about what might be waiting for us there or what we might be forced to do, all the while receiving death glares from Rosalie.

Alice suddenly sat up from her position on Jasper's lap and stared wide eyed at us. Then gasped in such a panicked and worried tone, "How many bags can we bring!?" The whole group laughed, except Rosalie who thought it was as much as a serious deal as Alice did. The subject just got sillier as the guys started joking around saying, maybe we have to go swimming in a muddy lake or just imagine the food! Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I laughed along with each other's jokes, while Alice and Rosalie sat in their positions sulking. It was around when Esme arrived home with a bag full of food, because I was staying the night and I obviously need food. The boys got up and helped bring the food into the kitchen, leaving Rosalie, Alice and I to have a girl talk.

"I'm not going." Rosalie said in a convinced tone. "There is no way I'm sleeping in a cabin!"

From out in the kitchen Emmett's booming voice bounced across the walls, "Hey babe! It could be worse! We could be sleeping in tents!" I heard the other guys laugh along with his joke and I tried to hide the smile that threatened to spread across my face.

"Something is wrong." Alice said in a hushed voice. Jasper suddenly appeared at her side kneeling down so he was eye leave with her.

"What?! What is it?!" He asked staring at her confused face.

"I…I don't know. The future has just gone. Everyone future who's going on camp is just gone. They've all disappeared…" Panic was written across everyone's face as they waited to see what was happening.

"You don't… You don't think we're all going to…die?" I asked, my voice just a whisper.

"I don't know. I don't _think _so." Everyone was silent, the meaning of her words sinking in.

"I guess that mean we can't go! Oh what a pity." Rosalie said, clapping her hands together.

Everyone looked up into her hopeful face but then Esme said, "I don't think that is the real reason why the future has just disappeared. Maybe there is something that is blocking you from seeing it Alice?"

"That's possible. But what could be blocking it?" Jasper said confusedly. Everyone than sat there thinking about the reason why our futures had so suddenly disappeared.

_What if… what if something or someone was attending camp that prevented Alice from seeing the future? _Then it hit me.

"Alice, you don't think the werewolves might be coming to camp with us?" Everyone looked at me, now thinking the exact same thing a me. It was the only explanation.

"I think your right, love." Edward said turning to look at me with those amazingly beautiful golden eyes. I found myself lost in their depths once again. It was only when someone, probably Esme, cleared their throat did we break our eye contact.

"I'll… I'll go ring Jacob and ask him." I said still momentarily stunned. **(A/N: BTW Jacob only likes Bella as a FRIEND. Nothing more. And that is final!! :D )**

I got up and started walking towards were my bag was, picked up my mobile and walked out to the front patio and rang the number I knew so well. Edward was right behind me, leaning against the door frame. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Jake, it's me Bella."

"_Oh hey Bells!" _I heard the excitement in his voice as he realized it was me.

"Well, I was just wondering… Do you know anything about the school camp we are going on, on Monday?"

"_Yeah sure! Why?"_

"Well it's just that, everyone's future just disappeared and I was thinking you probably knew why."

"_Yeah of course I know why!"_

"Do feel free to tell." I prompted.

"_Well it is kinda a surprise and all, but since your bloodsuckin' friends are probably running around mad, trying to find out why, I'll tell ya."_

I waited patiently for the good news I hoped so bad he would say.

"_We're coming on camp with ya! Nearly all of the pack! Paul, Quill, Embry, Jared, Seth, Leah and even the newbie's Collin and Brady! We meet you guys there and well, yeah! We're coming camping with ya guys!"_

I sighed in relief and I swear I could hear five other sighs from inside the house and one behind me.

"That's great Jake! I can't wait to see you guys there!"

"_Well, I hope that makes you, your cold friends and Barbie happy." _I was sure I heard someone growl.

"Thanks Jake. I'll see you there."

"_Cool. Seya!"_

"Bye!" I shut the phone and turned around only to be wrapped into Edwards arms. I hugged him back, just happy to be in his arms again.

After a while he whispered in my ear, "I was so scared that I was going to lose you… again." I didn't need to ask what he meant. It was obvious that he was thinking about all the danger we'd been through and how close we'd come every time. We walked back inside hand in hand to be crushed in a bear hug by Emmett.

"I'm glad you aren't going to die." He said. I was about to say I thought the same way when he added; "Otherwise, I'd have no one else to play pranks on." I sighed, classic Emmett. We all headed back into the living room and took up our old seats and the conversations flowed once again, sometimes on the subject of camp and then on other random things. Carlisle arrived home around six o'clock. He greeted all of us then went up to his study to complete some work, he'd brought home.

Emmett then gasped and ran out of the room saying something like, I nearly forgot and this'll be so much fun! I instantly started to worry. He then came running back human speed, which I don't know why and in his arms was a Play Station 2, Guitar Hero and multiple Sing Star games.

"Who wants some competition!?" Everyone grinned evilly but none more evil than Alice. I could only imagine what she could do. And no doubt she could win every time in Guitar Hero because she could see every note about to come up.

"I'm in." She said. Not surprisingly. Then everyone, including myself raised their hands to show they were willing to go head to head against her and Emmett. I would no doubt lose but it was worth a try.

"Let the games BEGIN!!" Emmett shouted running towards the enormous plasma TV and hooking up the first game.

Sing Star.

* * *

**If you want me to post the next chapter I'll need at least 20 more reviews! So far I've received five. *Evil Laugh* I'm so evil. **

**So you know what to do if you want the next chapter! I need 20 or more to post it so start clicking that button!! **


	3. Bring it on

**Alright I know I said 20 reviews but it's taking too long! But thank you to all the people who did review. I really appreciate it. A lot. So keep it up. Special thanks to my good friend Nicole who helped to get me inspired to write this chapter. Our Sing Star parties are the best. Lol, We have lots of sugar… I wonder if that's how I high score…. Oh Well! Here is your new chapter! Enjoy. **

**Chez xoxox**

**Chapter Three: Bring it on**

**Bella's POV**

Emmett skipped up to the massive TV and inserted the first Sing Star disc: Sing Star – Hottest Hits. Rosalie sunk back into her chair, obviously not wanting to participate in such "childish" activities. Emmett on the other hand was already bouncing up and down on the spot, chanting that he was already the winner. Alice being fairly competitive she saw this as a challenge.

I'd only heard Emmett sing a few times. Most times when he was literally yelling the lyrics of songs out when he was in the shower. It wasn't a pretty thing to hear. Alice, she was absolutely amazing. He beautiful soprano voice chiming like a piccolo flute. She was going to win, surely?

Emmett handed Alice a microphone while flipping his own in his enormous bear hand. Jasper came to sit on the other side of Edward. He whispered quietly to us, "This'll be fun. I bet Alice will win." Everyone in the room, including Alice heard this. Alice grinned at Jasper, happy with his comment, while Emmett just pouted at him, looked to Rosalie for some back up, receiving none, and then went back to pouting. He selected _I got it from my mamma by .Will. I. Am. _for the song and the familiar music started to blare out of the surround sound speakers. He started to move in time with the beat, doing small hip-hop moves. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie shift some of her body weight around and start watching Emmett dance and rap. I swear I saw a smile ghost across her face.

"_Ladies, l-l-ladies, l-l-ladies, here we go"_Emmett started singing the first bars of the song. Enjoying himself immensely.

The chorus then came up, Emmett singing it flawlessly. I had to admit, I was a really good rapper.

"_Baby, where'd you get yo body from?  
Tell me where'd you get yo body from  
Baby, where'd you get yo body from?  
Tell me where'd you get yo body from" _

Alice raised her microphone to her mouth then started singing into it.

"_I got it from my mama  
I got it from my mama  
I got it from my mama  
I got it, got it, g-got it"_

It carried on like this for around the entire song. Rosalie had turned more so she was nearly facing the front of her chair. A smile was now on her lips. I'd had to laugh when Emmett started dancing along to the song. Rosalie liked him dancing a lot. **(He he)**

The song finished and surprisingly Emmett had won, even if it was by just ten points. Alice, not happy with the outcome, huffed and went and sat down next to Jasper. She wasn't able to stay sad long, with all the excitement and happiness in the air, and especially from Jasper she was soon bouncing up and down on her seat, clapping her hands together like a small child with happiness.

Emmett turned to face us, wearing a grin that could put the cat that ate the cannery to shame. "Am I the best, or am I the best." He said it more like a statement than a question. He then went on to doing a little victory dance, celebrating his win. Rosalie was really smiling now, unable to keep up her ignorance any longer.

"Your turn Rose!" Emmett said handing her the microphone. Shocked, she looked up into Emmett's face, trying to see if he was joking, and failed. He was serious.

"Come on Rose. One little song can't hurt. Or are you just scared I'm going to kick your butt!"

That did it.

She stood up, flaunting her amazing figure and walked over to stand infront of their TV, adding a little more swing in her hips than usual. I saw Emmett eye her ass, lost in one of his daydreams no doubt. I saw Jasper cringe. He was feeling Emmett's emotions. I felt sorry for him.

"Emmett, please keep your thoughts rated G now. I didn't need to see that." Edward said, shuddering at the thought he'd just witnessed. Emmett's head snapped up from the view of Rosalie's ass. He pouted then went and sat down in Rosalie's seat.

She opened the Play Station and swapped discs too quickly for my eyes to see what one she had put in. I heard Edward chuckle, he obviously knew what she was after, apparently so was Alice because she suddenly clapped her hands over her mouth, then started cheering Rosalie on.

She scanned through the songs until coming upon one that met her standards. She wasn't going to play the game unless she could do it while being very sexy.

The screen stopped at one particular song. She knew what she was looking for. When I saw the song, a grin started to spread across my face. It was so Rosalie.

Music started from the speakers once again. Emmett's eyes widened, realizing what song she had chosen. Edward shuddered again.

Rosalie started singing along to the music, swinging her hips in a sexy way, meant to tease guys to the extreme.

"_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin__"_

"_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now"

Rosalie's voice was amazing, probably better than Brittney herself. With her amazing voice along with the very hot moves she was teasing Emmett with; she was making quite a good show. I envied that she could make guys mouths water with the simple swing of her hips, but quickly changed my moods after receiving an arched eyebrow from Jasper, which of course made me blush. Stupid vampire powers.

"_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic"

The score was rising at a rapid rate. It was going to stuff the system if it got any higher.

"_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Rosalie slowly moved down bending and twisting in such a teasing manner.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now"_

The song ended and she slowly moved back up, being sure to run one hand along her long, shapely legs at the same time. Flicking her hair over her shoulder she turned and faced Emmett, who was now shifting uncomfortably in his seat. His arousal was obvious. He breathed out slowly as Rosalie walked towards him, torturing him by swinging her hips again. Edward and Jasper both shifted uncomfortably. I didn't even want to imagine what thoughts were running through Rosalie's and Emmett's heads at that moment. And I also felt sorry for Jasper, who had to feel everything. When I turned my attention back towards the seat where Emmett and Rosalie were just in moments before, it was now empty.

"I don't even want to know." I said looking around at the pained faces who could probably now hear what Emmett and Rosalie were up too, no matter how far they had just ran too.

Rosalie and Emmett didn't return again that night. Probably still out in the forest somewhere. Well at least they weren't in the house. The knighted continued with Edward and I doing some songs together also with Jasper and Alice doing multiple duets until they went head to head. We never did get to play Guitar Hero. _Maybe some other time._ I thought. Alice and I were happily resting in our mans arms when I yawned ruining the perfect moment.

"I think it's time for you to get some sleep my love." Edward said staring down into my eyes, dazzling me of course.

He didn't give me time to answer but instead ran me up the stairs and into his bedroom, leaving Jasper and Alice some alone time. He opened the door and I was shocked to see a bed in the middle of his room instead of the couch that had once been there.

As if he could get into my head and read my mind, he answered me. "I knew you were going to be sleeping here, and well, I didn't want you to have to sleep on a couch."

He left me to get changed but came back and we then lay down on the bed. He started to play with the little strands of hair that framed my face and started humming my own personal lullaby. I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes. My own love reflecting off his. Inch by inch, his head started to slowly move towards mine. Our eyes closed as our lips met in a passionate yet gentle, soft and slow kiss. His hand moved up to cup my cheek and then his other hand moved slowly to place on the exposed skin of of my hip. My hands moved around his neck and tangled themselves into his hair. He traced the bottom of my lip with his tongue, making me groan and I opened them all to willingly. As our tongues danced slowly I felt a jolt of electricity shoot down my spine. He pulled back reluctantly, allowing me to breath.

As I caught me breath, I found myself staring back into his eyes. He was breathing slowly, although he didn't need to.

"I love you." I said, not breaking my gaze.

"I love you too." He replied. He pulled me to his chest and started humming my lullaby once again. I felt myself drift off into the endless depths of darkness as sleep started to consume me. But instead of feeling scared and alone as I once had, in a time I'd much rather forget, I felt safe enclosed in the granite hard, ice cold arms I knew so well.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. And BTW people, if you are able to add me to your fave authors, fave story, story alert and so on, then you can review too! So please, all that have been adding me, It's really great that you are but please please please review too. Tell me what you'd like to read more of, what you want to happen on the camp and so on! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, Because I know I am enjoying writing it and receiving all of your reviews. So now I want everyone who reads this to click on that little button down there and review!!!! :P**


	4. Sleep my Love

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or its characters. Oh well….**

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews, please, please, please, people who are reading and who haven't yet reviewed please do so. If you can add me to your faves then you can review too!! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I hope that it was worth the wait! Enjoy.**

**Chez **

**xoxox**

**Chapter Four: Sleep my love**

**Bella's POV**

The early morning sunshine flooded in through the glass wall. My eye lids fluttered open slowly and I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings. At first I couldn't remember where I was but then it soon came back to me. Emmett skipping into the living room, declaring we were to play sing star, Emmett and Alice singing, Rosalie singing… I shuddered at the memory of where that had lead too.

Edward, when hearing me shudder ran over to the side of the bed quickly. He cold, velvet hand started to stroke my jaw softly. He smiled at me, dazzling me of course. He realized this and chuckled at my reaction.

"Good morning my love." He said, still looking at me.

"Morning. What time is it?" I asked sitting up rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"A little after nine. You had a big night. Come, Esme is cooking you breakfast down stairs. We wouldn't want you to go hungry now, would we?"

He scooped me up into his arms and ran down stairs vampire speed and before I knew it, I was sitting at the Cullen's long dining room table and Esme was placing a bowl of cereal and a bottle of milk down in front of me.

"Hello Bella. Did you sleep well? I heard you guys had quite a party." She smiled warmly at me, sitting down in the seat next to mine.

"Yeah, I guess so." I wasn't really paying attention to my food or Esme that much, but rather Edward who was now seated at the expensive, black grand piano, his fingers moving swiftly over the keys, playing a nearly silent melody I didn't recognize.

"Well I'll leave you to eat. Alice has a big day planned for you and Rosalie." My head snapped up at this information, scary scenarios popping into my head.

_Oh no. Not a makeover. Please not a makeover._ I thought to myself. Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs, as if Esme's words were her own introduction.

"Good morning Bella!" She said, nearly singing it as she danced over to sit on the other side of me. I started to panic. She looked too happy, but then again, she's always happy.

"Did Esme tell you?"

I shook my head slowly, dreading the news that I might hear.

"Well, guess what! We're, you, Rosalie and I are going to go on a shopping spree! We have got to go get some clothes for camp and there is a sale at my favorite shop, so we must go.

As I processed this new information, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett entered the living room. Emmett and Rosalie went and sat down in the couch in the corner of the room, Rosalie happily placing herself in Emmett's lap and Emmett wrapping his arms around her waist. Jasper went and stood behind Alice. His presence always frightened me slightly, even though I knew I could trust him, but ever since watching him and the other's learn to fight in the clearing only a few months ago when the newborns attacked, I still couldn't help but feel scared of him, now that I knew what he was capable of. He seemed to sense this, and sent out calming vibes into the room. I looked up at him, worried that I might have hurt his feelings but all he did was smile warmly down at me, just like Esme had, as if forgiving and understanding the reason behind my emotions.

Alice rambled on about what we were going to be doing that day, Rosalie contributing sometimes but not many. I ate my meal in silence, nodding and agreeing in the right places.

A thought entered my mind. "Where are you guys going today?" I asked Emmett and Jasper, who were having an arm wrestle on the other end of the long table. A loud thump came from their direction.

"We're going out hunting." Emmett said to me, a grin on his face, because he had just beaten a now defeated Jasper. "Edward is either coming with us, or staying back, probably to write more of his music." He added on, glancing over to where Edward still sat at his piano, his fingers moving unconsciously over the keys.

"Mmmhmm." Was what I answered with.

"Come on guys, let's leave them be." Jasper said getting up from his chair, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett walking out behind him.

When the others left, I got up from my seat and walked over to Edward. I sat silently down beside him on the piano bench. He looked up at me, smiled and then back to playing the mysterious melody that I was now so intrigued about.

The music floated on, creating an indescribable feeling to wash over me. I'd always loved Edward's playing, especially my lullaby but something about this song had me amazed by the amount of skill of how his fingers just seemed to fly across the keys. The song ended on a magic note, letting it fade off into nothing but the air surrounding us.

Edward looked up at me, turning so he was half facing me. He reached out with his cold hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I leant into his hand and sighed.

"Do I really have to go shopping?"

"Yes, it would appear so. Alice has been bugging me about letting her take you on a shopping spree for quite some time now. I think it would be only fair."

"But what are you going to do today?" I asked him.

"I might pack. I'm also probably going to accompany Emmett and Jasper with their hunting trip. It's about time I hunted and I really need to do so if I am going to able to go on camp."

"Oh. Well, I guess I better go get ready."

He laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Alice is very eager to come down and go out." He said smiling

"Oh, well then. Alice you can come down now." Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs immediately, smile across her face.

"You better go get out of those clothes if we are to go. Here, put these on." She said handing me a pile of clothes.

I got up and went up stairs and into Edwards's bathroom. I was shocked at what Alice had chosen for me to wear today. I stared at a pair of dark skinny jeans, designer no doubt. To go with that was a red halter-neck shirt. Then to finish the outfit off was a pair of black converse sneakers. Alice had obviously taken one step back and let me have my fashion style today. I put the clothes on and walked downstairs.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward were downstairs; Alice and Rosalie waiting for me near the door. When Edward took in my appearance, his eyes widened slightly. He smiled up at me, dazzling me once again. I smiled back, hoping that meant he approved of my clothes.

I said goodbye to the boys and Alice had me and Rosalie out the door and into the car quicker than any human would be able to. We sped off towards Phoenix's mall, racing down the highway in Alice's Porsche.

By the time we arrived back home, darkness was slowly enhancing, creating an eerie feeling to cast over the forest surrounding the Cullen's massive home. Loan birds called out, their songs echoing across the magical forest. Jasper was waiting on the front porch, playing a guitar softly. When Alice got out of the car, his head snapped up, a smile spreading across his face. He appeared at her side instantly, kissed her on the cheek and picked up some of the bags from the enormous pile, which were filled with our purchases.

When I entered the house, Rosalie was already empting the contents of her bags on the floor, while Emmett kept grinning and picking up the underwear and bra's she had bought at Victoria Secret's while Alice and I had been in other shops. She snatched them back each time, but Emmett kept on picking up the other pairs.

Suitcases then piled into the living room, and started filling up with clothes and other "necessities" that Rosalie and Alice thought were vital for their survival through camp.

"Rosalie, babe. You can't bring a hair dryer on camp." Emmett said holding up a hot pink hair dryer.

"Sure I can." She snatched it out of his hand and placed it back into the suitcase.

Alice came waltzing into the living room, carrying two suitcases, which was followed by Jasper carrying two others. "Do you think they'll let us take five suitcases with us, or should I try my luck with six?"

I heard Edward laugh softly next to me. He was, as well as me, only taking one suitcase.

"I don't think you're even allowed two Alice." I said to her.

"Nonsense! I _need_ them. How else will I survive?" She said setting them down on the ground next to her huge pile of clothes and accessories. Alice sat down and started sorting through her pile at vampire speed. Folding and putting them into the suitcases in tightly packed piles. Jasper, who had already finished packing, started helping her. I just shook my head and went back to packing the last bit of clothing into my suitcase.

We finished packing around six o'clock, I had dinner and then we went on carrying on with our Sing Star games.

I went to bed feeling full, happy and content lying in Edwards's arms while he hummed my lullaby that I loved so much. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, just feeling so peaceful. The last thing I remembered before I drifted into the depths of sleep was Edward whispering quietly in my ear.

"Sleep my Bella, my love. You are my entire world, the centre of my universe. I love you. Goodnight my darling."

With those words, I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. A smile spread across my face, his words repeating in my head.

**Alright people, please review. I'm getting tired of having to tell you guys this! Tell me what you want more of and less of or any ideas of what could happen on camp. It could even be one of Emmett's evil plans to prank the others or a thing with the werewolves who ARE coming! It's going to be sooo good. Please keep watching this story! Trust me; you are going to love where it goes!!!**


	5. Here goes nothing

**I'm sorry this is taking so long to upload these chapters. My internet has been down for so long and I haven't been able to post the new chapters. So I hope you are enjoying my story and hope to see more reviews with your feelings towards it and if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me!**

**Chez**

**xoxox**

**Chapter Five: Here goes nothing**

**Bella's POV**

The crystal clear morning was broken by an ear splitting scream. Inside the Cullen's house, Rosalie came storming down the stairs.

"WHO TOUCHED MY HAIRBRUSH?!" She screamed.

Emmett, who was in the kitchen helping me put away the dishes from my breakfast, quickly shoved the plate in my hand and ran to hide behind the wall, trying to make his escape outside. Jasper looked up from his newspaper and smirked at Alice and I. Alice whispered to me quietly, so softly that I could barely hear her.

"This happened the last time we went on a school camp, but that time, Emmett was thrown through a wall…" She whispered.

I grimaced; I could nearly picture that happening. I had to admit, seeing girly Rosalie throw the Emmett through a wall must have been a funny to watch. Alice then turned to Jasper and said, "Jasper, we can't have Rosalie and Emmett destroy another wall. Imagine what Esme would do this time?" Jasper nodded once then I felt calmness washing over me and the entire room in waves. Emmett then walked around the wall to face Rosalie. We all held our breath.

"I'm sorry babe; I couldn't find mine this morning. Forgive me?" He held up his hands as if we were under arrest.

"Fine. But this is the last time!" She said shaking the brush in his direction. We all looked at each other, while Emmett on the other hand breathed a sigh of relief.

One hour, five objects thrown, and one cup of coffee on my part later we were all ready and standing on the front porch surrounded by at least eight suitcases. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I had somehow managed to convince Rosalie and Alice that they only needed to take two bags each, with much disagreement on both of their parts but they finally agreed when Jasper and Emmett started talking softly to them. Esme hugged us all tightly, but when she came to me she didn't hug me nearly as tight as she did her "children", for that I was thankful. We all piled into Emmett's jeep and headed off for school.

The big jeep pulled up in the car park, turning heads as we drove in. Even though it had been nearly three years since I started hanging out with the Cullen's, people always found it a great source of gossip. We hopped out of the car, Rosalie was sulking again, and she still wasn't looking forward to camp. Alice was somewhat happy about it, but definitely not happy about not being able to see the future thanks to the werewolves. Jasper, being the perfect gentleman, offered Alice his hand to help her down from the high jeep. She took it happily and jumped out. She then danced to the back of the jeep and pulled out one of her bags. Jasper took his and the other one of hers. Emmett did the same with Rosalie but of course showing off more by putting either one on his shoulders, earning gasps from the girls and snorts from the boys. Edward silently took his and my suitcases from the jeep. I picked mine up and turned towards Edward. We held hands and set off towards the homeroom to wait for the bus, along with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"I can't wait to get there! This is going to be great!" Emmett said bouncing up and down, rubbing his hands together, and most likely scheming against us and the other students already. I looked at Edward for conformation but he shook his head. He was obviously monitoring Emmett's head to make sure he knew what we were in for. Who knew what Emmett could come up with. I shuddered with the thought. I just hope he had enough sense to stay away from Alice and Rosalie's "Camp wardrobe". Otherwise even Jasper wouldn't be able to calm them.

Three buses rounded the corner, screeching to a halt in front of the large crowd of kids. Both Alice's and Rosalie's eyes widened in horror when seeing what we would be traveling in.

"They can't make us ride in that. I refuse to ride in some shabby bus!" Rosalie said turning towards Emmett. "Can't you ask them if we could take the jeep? Please baby." She said placing a hand on his muscular chest.

"Ahh… I don't think so babe." Rosalie's 'charming' powers were certainly having effect on him. She turned away from him pouting. She certainly wasn't happy with the idea of going on a camp and having to sleep out in the forest in a cabin and now having to travel in a bus, which compared from their usual forms of transport, was not helping with her mood.

Jasper was kept busy all morning who had to calm Rosalie and Alice who were shoving their way through the crowds of teenagers loading their luggage onto the buses. While most people, who were smart enough, moved out of their way to let the two grumpy vampires through, some others did not. This usually ended with them lying on the ground after being pushed or shoved over by either Alice or Rosalie, or sometimes by both.

"Remind me never to piss them off." I said to Edward as we walked behind them with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett started laughing as yet another boy tried to flirt with Rosalie, oblivious with her current mood and landing face-first into the dirt after receiving a rather nasty push.

After about an hour we had loaded our luggage and found seats on the most respectable bus. It still didn't meet Alice and Rosalie's taste. Rosalie huffed and sat down into the bus seat, refusing to put on her seat belt, even after the teachers had repeatedly told her to do so, every time she just dazzled them with an amazing smile, leaving them, no matter if they were male or female, breathless and dazed. Emmett took a seat next to her and kissed her on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into his embrace, laying her head on his chest. Edward and I took the seat across the aisle from them. Edward, being the perfect gentleman, let me have the window seat. Insisting he had seen it all before. Alice and Jasper then walked in, Alice more skipping than walking and came and sat in the seat in front of us. She turned around in her seat to talk to us.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she chirped. Jasper had definitely had some part in her good mood. I shot him a grateful look.

"I still can't believe they are making us ride in this junk of shit." I heard Rosalie mumble, directing it to Emmett rather than the rest of us. He replied by kissing the top of her head.

Edward did the same as Emmett, wrapping his arm around me, allowing me to lean into him. He stroked the side of my face, lightly tracing the outline of my lips with his cold fingers, making my heart stutter. I sighed and leant my head against his cold, hard chest.

The bus trip was filled with small conversations between the six of us, but mostly between the three couples. Rosalie had somewhat calmed down, but not enough to let Jasper relax, especially when numerous boys were trying to get her into conversation. When that happened he had to also try and calm down an angry Emmett. Not an easy task.

The buses turned off the highway and onto a dirt track, leading into the mysterious forest. A fog settled down upon the surrounding forest, creating a magical feeling to cast over us. The greens of the trees and ground along with the long darkening shadows created by the tree canopy and long stretching trees added an eerie feeling along with the other emotions in the bus. Jasper gasped at the scenery, obviously effected by the people's emotions.

We pulled up outside a large building, which probably was once a pristine white but now a fading colour, the paint peeling off in some places. A woman with short, dark brown curly hair, with piercing blue eyes smiled and waved at the approaching buses. We filed out of the buses, Rosalie a little too fast, sending Mike Newton head first down the stairs of the bus and into the dirt. I had to try and hold back a laugh but Emmett went and hopped down the stairs in one bound, put his arm around Rosalie's waist and said to Mike, who was still lying down, "Walk much?" Laughter erupted in the crowd of teenagers. We didn't unpack our luggage strait away but instead formed into a large semi-circle around the short lady with the wild hair.

"Hello and welcome to camp Kanga! My name is Debbie, and I am the camp leader. I hope you all had a very good bus trip down here!" I heard Rosalie laugh slightly and mumble something to low for my ears to hear from beside me.

"You've all been placed into cabins already, so once you find out where you are going to be sleeping, you will go unpack then we will be coming back here because we have some guest who has decided to join us on camp."

"I wonder who." Alice said. She still wasn't happy with the werewolves being here, as it prevented her from seeing what was going to be happening. As I thought of it, it would've been very useful to have Alice able to see what was happening so we could know what activities were coming up and what Emmett was planning to do, which might've been vital to some of our survivals, but now with them here, that wasn't going to be able to happen.

To my sheer luck, I was placed in a cabin with Rosalie and Alice. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. But I was thankful when I found out that Jasper, Emmett and Edward were going to be in the cabin next to ours. That was something to be happy about, wasn't it?

The massive crowd of teenagers started to walk towards their cabins, dragging their luggage behind them across the dirt, sticks and twigs that littered the ground. Edward took my hand in his as did Emmett with Rosalie and Jasper with Alice.

"Here goes nothing." I stated, walking hand in hand with Edward, towards our cabins.

**Their finally there! Do you like what you're reading? Please tell me if you are or even if you're not. What could I do to improve it? Feel free to tell. Happy Easter to everyone. I hope everyone got lots of chocolate… I know I did! :D**


	6. This will be interesting

**I have to give a special thanks to my really good friends Candise, Nicole, Jackie, Danielle, Jess and Kaitlyn who gave me idea's for this chapter, most of which actually happened on our camp. It was so funny. Thanks guys! You're all awesome!!**

**Chez**

**xoxox**

**Chapter Six: This will be interesting**

**Bella's POV**

We said goodbye to the guys as they entered their cabin and kept walking the short distance to ours. I was just about to enter through the small door way when I bumped into Rosalie's back, sending me falling backwards to be caught by Alice.

"Oh my god." Rosalie said, still blocking both Alice and I from entering our cabin to see what was wrong with it. She moved forward slowly, taking smalls steps, eye wide and wandering over the cabin we would be calling home for the week.

Alice's mouth formed into an O shape when she stepped inside, shocked with what she was seeing. I was finally able to enter the cabin, pushing the creaky screen door open. The floor was wooden but not polished. I saw small holes in the floor, allowing me to see the ground below. The old air-conditioner was up but not plugged in and long broken. Instead a ceiling fan slowly rotated on the roof. There were three small metal beds, old looking mattresses placed on top of them. The walls were painted a faded creamy white, nearly the same as the building we'd first seen.

I walked forward, venturing into the cabin, while Rosalie and Alice stood perfectly still, resembling statues. I placed my luggage on the nearest bed. The floor creaked underneath my feet and I when I sat down on the bed, the rusty old springs squeaked in protest.

"It's not that bad, really." I told them. Alice shook her head and came and sat down on the bed across from mine, leaving the bed on the other side of the small cabin for Rosalie. I looked back at Alice, who'd when I turned to look at Rosalie, had already made her bed, fluffy pillows and all. When I looked at Rosalie again, she'd too made her bed and was now spraying deoradent into the air. **(A/N: My friend did that when we came into our cabin. Lol.)**

We unpacked our bags in silence, Rosalie and Alice trying to make it more "homely" as Alice had put it. The screen door then opened and Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked into the shabby cabin.

"Wow, this is so much better than ours." Emmett said looking around the room. Jasper had walked over and lay down on the bed next to Alice. Edward came and sat next to me, leaning back against the wall and pulling me on to his lap. Emmett had sat down next to Rosalie and was now playing with one of the fluffy pillows she had brought on camp, as did Alice.

"Come on, we better go back up to the Hall. The werewolves are there and if I may add, creating quite a crowd of girls." Jasper said getting up and pulling Alice up with him.

"No! I must be the tough guy around here! Not the puppies!" Emmett jumped up and literary ran out of the room, dragging Rosalie with him. We laughed and followed the two out.

Jasper wasn't lying when he said they were attracting a crowd. Masses of girls flocked around the werewolves, gasping and whispering to each other about how hot they were. Emmett walked into the crowd of girls, flexing his muscles and making his presence known. He received the attention he was after, the girls now squealing silently about being near so many hot guys at one time. The other students moved out of Emmett's way and allowed us a path way to the center of the crowd. When we finally got throw them, we saw the nine werewolves. Jacob heard us approaching and when he saw me a giant smile spread across his face.

"Hey Bella!" He called out to me, waving his hand telling us to approach. When we approached I was engulfed in his massive arms and crushed in one of his hugs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady shift away from the vampires slightly. _This is going to be tough_. I thought to myself.

Jacob released me and beamed down at me, flashing his shockingly white teeth. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Jacob took a step backwards. I saw a smile ghost across Edward's face at Jacob's reaction.

"Hey blood suckers, Barbie." He said nodding his head to us and then Rosalie. I could see the top of her lip rise slightly. Jasper noticed this too and sent calming vibes through our two groups. The moment was broken by the short lady with wild, curly brown hair making her way through the crowd to where we were all standing. The Cullen's and I moved into the circle that was forming around the werewolves and the lady. Girls still talking about them and now Emmett who was still flexing his muscles, causing some girls to start hyperventilate. Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head.

Debbie called out over the large group of teenagers who were engrossed in their own conversations and amazingly gaining their attention.

"Alright, I see most of you have met our guest. If you haven't met them already, please feel free to go up and say hello. These students have come down from La Push. So I hope you all make them feel welcome. Now, we will break up into four groups. You are all being given a number so when we call your group please make your way over to your group leader." A man came around handing us all cards. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I all received a card with the number four written in black marker. Edward and Rosalie both got different numbers but wasted no time going up to a group of people and swapping cards. Rosalie walked up to a large group of boys and putting more swing into her hips, flashing her most charming smile asked flirtatiously, if she could swap for a four. Before I knew at least twenty different cards were being held out to her. She swapped hers quickly and came back to stand with us. Edward at the time went up to a small group of girls, asked them politely to swap. He couldn't resist and dazzled them with one of his sexiest smiles. I could even hear their hearts speed up from where I was standing. I noticed that behind me, Mike Newton and Jessica were standing together with a group of people I didn't recognize. _Great, just what I needed._ I thought.

I noticed that none of the werewolves were given a card. Instead, they split up into pairs; Embry and Quill, Paul and Jared, Collin and Brady and then Jacob, Leah and Seth. Jacob, Leah and Seth walked towards us, both Jacob and Seth smiling widely while Leah didn't look quite as happy as Jacob and Seth. Jacob came to stand on the other side of me, and Seth on his other side. Leah walked and stood slightly behind the two.

"Now, if you've noticed our guest have split up and come into your groups. Because they have come down for the camp they are going to be participating in the activities as well. Our group leaders will be with you shortly. Please stay in your groups and remember, have fun!" Debbie dismissed us and turned and walked over to the teachers who had agreed to come on camp as supervisors, good thing too because they'd need all the help they could get with Emmett being here.

"Sooo… what do you think of the camp?" Jacob asked us, rocking lightly back and forth on his heels.

"Crap." Rosalie said holding up her mobile phone. "We've got no reception here!"

"Oh well. Who needs mobile phones any way?" Seth offered. Rosalie, Alice and Leah shot him death glares. A tall man walked up to our group.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Millers, and I'm going to be your group leader this camp. For our first activity we will be going into the hall to do some trust and activities so we can get to know each other. Is there any questions?"

Emmett's hand rose quickly and he said in a very serious face, "When's lunch?" Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head while the rest of us including Jacob, Seth and Leah laughed quietly at his remark.

"Soon." Mr. Millers replied. We all walked into the long hall for our first activity. In one end was the kitchen and rows of white fold up tables and chairs. In the other end was a open space for the groups, not nearly as big as the dining room but still quite long. We all formed into a large circle, Jacob and Edward standing on either side of me. I noticed the boy who was standing next to Jasper was giving him a wide berth, not wanting to get to close the intimidating creature. Smart move.

"Now, for the first activity I want all of you to sit down." The group sat down on the floor. "Ok, very good. We are going to go around and tell the group your name and something you like to do."

We started off with people telling us their names, who I mostly forgot strait away. When we got around the circle it reached Leah first.

"I'm Leah and I like to draw." I never knew that before. Then it went to Seth.

"I'm Seth, um… I guess I like to… eat?" Laughter escaped from across the circle, coming from a group of girls. Jacob's turn.

"I'm Jacob, and I like to run." That was simple enough. _Oh crap. It's my turn now._ The group looked at me expectantly and I felt myself turn red. Edward's cold hand held mine.

"I'm Bella and I like to read." I mumbled. I felt my cheeks getting hotter, turning a redder colour quickly. Edward chuckled and gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"My name is Edward. I like to play piano." His velvet voice rang clearly across the room. Girls started to whisper and attempt to flirt with him but failing miserably. Emmett was next.

"My name is Emmett and I like to work out." He said flexing his muscles again. The group of girls across the room giggled and battered their eye lashes at him. I sighed; he couldn't help but show off. Typical Emmett. We carried on like that until everyone in the group had contributed some information about themselves.

"That was wonderful!" Mr. Millers said, getting up and clapping his hands together once. "Our next game is going to test your team work skills. Everyone please stand up." The group stood up and I could feel myself starting to get worried about what we might be doing next.

"We are going to be playing a game called The Human Knot. Now has anyone ever heard of this game before and would be able to explain the rules to the others who haven't?"

Surprisingly, Alice raised her hand. "We all stand in a circle and put our hands out like this." She said extending her arms in front of her. "And then we walk forward at the same time and grab someone's hand and then, when we are all knotted together we have to untangle ourselves."

_Great, what fun this is going to be. _I thought to myself. We all stood with our hands out ready to walk forward and entangle ourselves. I sighed, walking forward and grabbing random hands, but was happy when I felt the smooth, cold surface of one of the vampire's hands, looking down I noticed the perfect nails all polished and shinned with a layer of deep red nail polish. Rosalie.

My other hand was enclosed in a warm hand and I could definitely feel it starting to heat up. I looked over and then up to the smiling face of Seth. Well at least I got the hands of some of my friends. I turned my head and saw a group of at least six girls fighting over one of Emmett's hands, while people looked very reluctant to hold Alice, Jasper and thankfully Edward's hands. I noticed that Edwards other hand was extended over mine and holding onto Leah's. I looked down at the tangle of hands in front of me.

As if reading my mind I heard Jacob say to us, "Now this is going to be interesting, won't it."

_Yep, really interesting. _I thought looking at the faces of the werewolves and vampires who were surrounding me. _Real interesting. _

"Alright everyone, start trying to untangle yourselves!" Mr. Millers instructed us. I sighed and started to step over, under and through pairs of arms. Rosalie kept instructing me of where to go next and I was thankful for her help, because I could see we were getting it done quicker this way.

Every time a guy went to go the wrong way just so they could be near Rosalie, she yelled at them. Or if she didn't see what was about to happen, Emmett would send terrifying glares to the boys who tried and had them backing up instantly. It was a wonder that either Rosalie or Emmett hadn't started growling yet.

It took sometime but we finally made it out of the tangle of arms and into a very large circle. Mr. Miller was pleased with our result and let us go out early. Everyone – human, vampire or werewolf – was very happy with that. Although Seth seemed rather reluctant to have the "fun and games" end, it looked like he was having fun, despite the grumbles from the other campers.

Most of the campers went out to explore the campsite. Apparently there was a "Boot camp" training course and it was already becoming a popular place amongst the teenagers. Rosalie wasn't in a very good mood when we walked down the dirt track towards our cabin, holding hands with Emmett.

"If they make me do something like that again, I swear, Emmett would have to stop me from ripping off their heads and throwing them into the forest." Rosalie grumbled.

"I'd rather see ya do it then stop ya babe." He said grinning, Rosalie wacked him on the back of his head.

"Ya know, I could get brain damage from that." He said rubbing his head.

"I think you already have it." Jasper said walking in front of them with Alice. He glanced over his shoulder and took one look of Emmett and took off running – at a human pace – with Emmett charging after him. They ran into their cabin and a series of crashes, thumps and _ow's!_ were able to be heard from the small room.

Rosalie, Alice and I walked together towards our cabin, Edward entering his. More playful shouting could be heard coming from the cabin, until very distinctively Emmett's shouts were the loudest.

"Ow! What did ya do that for Edwina?!" Emmett shouted. A low growl erupted from the cabin, low enough for only us to hear and then another crash. Jasper started laughing until his laughs were cut short by a tackle, probably Emmett getting revenge.

"Idiots." Rosalie said as we walked through the door and into what Alice and Rosalie considered hell. I sat down on my bed, the springs protesting again loudly. Alice came and sat cross-legged next to me but not a sound came from the springs when she sat down. Rosalie took out her mobile, trying to find a bit of reception.

"I hate them!" Alice said angrily.

"What? Who?" I asked confused by her suddenly aggressive nature.

"The werewolves! They are stopping me from seeing what's going to happen next. It's not fair." She pouted.

"Well yeah, I've always hated those mutts so I'm probably just as pissed as you are." Rosalie contributed. "They stink, their dumb, their ugly, their-their just a bunch of dogs!"

I sighed Rosalie really did hate them. I don't think she would ever overcome her hate for them, even if they were my friends. Jasper wasn't that much keener on them then Rosalie. Edward was a little better but still not that great.

Our conversation was interrupted by three sharp knocks on the screen door, making it rattle with the force of the pounds. Rosalie was just opening her mouth to tell off whoever was outside when the door opened and Mr. Millers stood in the door way. He smiled warmly at all of us even though he knew Alice and Rosalie were both in very bad moods. What he had to say only made it that much worse.

"Alice, Rosalie, Bella," He said nodding to all of us. ", I've got some good news!" Emmett, Jasper and Edward had walked up the steps of the tiny wooden porch and were now listen to Mr. Millers "good" news.

"You girls are all on kitchen duty! Now won't that be fun!" Behind him I heard Emmett snort. Rosalie's jaw dropped. "You girls will be washing all the dishes from dinner each night." Jasper tried to hide his laughed but ended up snorting just like Emmett had. Edward was _trying_ to be a gentleman and not laugh but he couldn't help the amused grin to spread across his face. Alice was staring at Mr. Millers as if he had just said he knew they were vampires. The shock was on both Alice's and Rosalie's face. I didn't really mind. Mr. Millers was about to say something else but shut his mouth when he saw the very pissed off glare Rosalie was giving him, making him back up just a step. It was probably the smartest thing to do. Run while you could. He turned and nearly ran into Emmett. He stumbled back but still had to crane his neck up to look him in the face.

"Ah, boys! Just who I was coming to see next! You boys will be on kitchen duty with the girls. Isn't it going to be just great!" Emmett's, Jasper's and Edward's smiles disappeared. I had to laugh at the look of shock – not nearly as much as Rosalie's or Alice's, who were still sitting too still in the cabin – on their faces. Edward's especially. Mr. Millers dismissed himself and headed back to the teaches lounge.

"Great! Now I'm going to be a lunch lady!" Rosalie screeched.

**Please review. Thanks to all that have. Send me your idea's, I'll be happy to get them. Also tell me if you aren't liking it and what I could/ might do to improve it. Thank you! Plus, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, it's just that we (Myself and my class) have been receiving so many assignments and projects and SO much homework, I haven't been able to find the time to write that often. But never fear my faithful readers! I will try and write in every spare moment I can grasp onto, so you hopefully won't have to wait the same amount of time you did for this chapter. And thanks to everyone who have been so incredibly patient. **


	7. Food fight

**Chapter Seven: Food Fight**

**Bella's POV**

I looked around at the five pissed off, annoyed, bored faces of the Cullen's while I was eating dinner. Edward watched me intently to the point where I blushed and had to advert my gaze back to the food on my plate; if you could even call it food. I sat at the fold up table prodding the so called 'lasagna', which to me looked like a pile of goop.

Ever since receiving the dreaded news of me and the five vampires sitting with me were being put on kitchen duty, Rosalie had instantly gone into a sour mood, pissed off with the entire world. Alice on that note was not far behind. But Alice being Alice couldn't stay mad for long, especially when Jasper pointed out that he was going to be washing up too. She couldn't deny that she was happy he was going to be with her. Emmett had tried to cheer-up Rosalie but only ended up with an apple been thrown to the head from which Rosalie had pinched from the fruit basket to keep up appearances.

So now, the six of us were squishing around a tiny – well it looked tiny when three vampire guys were seated at it – table, I was the only one eating and the entire time we had been dreading for the moment everyone finished dinner.

I looked around the table glancing at everyone. To my left, Jasper and Alice were holding hands under the table and he was whispering into her ear while she leaned against his shoulder, Jasper's strong arm wrapped around her shoulders. Edward was sitting on the other side of the table staring, not really at anything, sometimes me, sometimes outside at the forest. Maybe he was listening to the jumble of thoughts from the many teenagers that were seated in the same dining room, or maybe the teachers, trying to find out what they had in store for us? I didn't know. Emmett was playing absent-mindedly with the end of Rosalie's gorgeous, thick, curly blond hair which at the moment, hung out loose, cascading down her back in waves of gold. Although she obviously enjoyed Emmett touching her hair – who was the only one who she would allow too – she was pissed off. Even an idiot could see that.

The doors of the dining room burst open suddenly and Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Seth, Leah and Jacob came walking in, droplets of water hanging to their hair. Heads held high, they walked past the many tables of teenagers, who like me, had stopped eating to watch their entrance. Girls constantly tried flirting with the boys and even some thick-headed guys tried the same with Leah, which always ended badly.

They seemed to walk in slow motion, like the actors did in movies. Jacob of course, was in the lead, Leah and Seth at his flanks and Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Brady and Collin followed behind. The guys were only wearing either cut off jeans or the full length ones, in faded or dark colours that complimented their dark skin and in the eye of every girl watching them like hawks, made them so much hotter. Their muscles seemed even bigger now they were only wearing jeans, not that it wasn't something they didn't do often. Paul grinned sexily at the 'hot girls' who giggled and whispered some even smiling back. Leah was wearing long jeans that hugged her hips and a white tank top. They all looked incredibly strong, sexy, powerful and maybe even dangerous. Jacob saw me staring at him dumfounded and grinned stupidly, walking towards our table, the pack following him obediently. They looked like they were walking in the way singers did in music videos and I swear I even saw Leah add more sway to her hips, as if to say 'Yeah, I'm totally hot. You so want this, but you ain't gettin' any.'

Jacob pulled out a chair from the empty table beside us, and sat on it backwards so he was facing me. Leah took a seat at the top of the table and the other werewolves sat down in the remaining seats, all of them wrinkling their noses in disgust as the potent smell of vampire washed over them. The Cullen's did the same, Rosalie even shifted her seat further away and towards Emmett until she finally just gave up, stood up and went and sat on Emmett's lap, much to his joy.

"Hey Bells. What's sup'?" Jacob asked, shaking his head to get rid of the small amount of water that had stuck to his hair, which was now sticking up in various directions.

"Nothing much, just waiting to start washing up so we can get it over and done with." I said, digging around in my dinner with my fork.

"Ha! That's right; you and the bloodsuckers are on kitchen duty. Have fun." He laughed.

Rosalie growled.

"Cheer up Barbie. Just watch out for the heater, or you might melt." He turned his head sideways grinning at Rosalie but at the same time wrinkling his nose at the smell. What was with it and them thinking each other smelt bad? They smelt perfectly fine to me.

Rosalie was just about to open her mouth and insult Jacob when a whistle was blown in three short, loud burst, making both the werewolves and vampires flinch because of their sensitive hearing.

"Alright everyone, please bring up your dirty dishes and will the people on kitchen duty please come up and start their jobs." Debbie said looking at us.

As soon as she finished speaking, teenagers started standing up and walking towards the counter where they served the food and placed their plates, cups and cutlery down on the stainless-steel bench top, which was nearly overflowing with dishes already. Perfect.

They all filed out of the dining room, teachers included and it was soon only me, the Cullen's and the werewolves left in the large room. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her towards the double doors that led into the washing up area. Emmett, who couldn't help himself, ended up skipping through the aisles of tables and chairs and into the room. A loud crash followed. Rosalie huffed and walked towards the washing up area muttering things like, 'slave labor' and 'idiot'.

The werewolves looked at us with amused faces, obliviously trying to hold back their laughter at the idea of the 'perfect' Cullen's doing kitchen duties and I didn't think they were going to stay behind to help us.

Edward stood up and gathered my plates before holding a hand out to me. I rose out of my chair and placed my hand in his and we walked down towards the kitchen hand in hand. Even before we entered I could hear arguing.

"I am not doing the washing!" I heard Rosalie yell.

"Well I'm not going to do it either!" I was surprised to hear Alice's voice raised in argument. I'd never heard her yell before.

We pushed the double doors open and entered what looked like hell. The kitchen was tiny, barely enough room for Jasper and Emmett to stand next to each other. If you kept walking when you entered, you'd enter the stuffy pantry where all the food was held. I looked around a saw one of those large manual washing up machine like the ones that were found in restaurants, a sink with a hose looking thing for washing the dishes, and many trays to put the plates on for them to enter the washing up machine. It definitely wasn't a dishwasher either.

Rosalie was standing near a bench, not leaning against it, probably scared at ruining her outfit, her arms crossed over her chest. Alice stood on the other side, and there was barely enough room for me to stand in between them. Not that I was going to. I'd learnt that you never wanted to stand in between two fighting vampires.

Emmett stood at the far end of the small kitchen, a grin on his face. He was amused by watching Alice and Rosalie argue. He was probably hoping it would turn into a full-on cat fight, or bitch fit as he called it. Jasper sent out calming vibes and Alice instantly became quiet and peaceful, while Rosalie on the other hand, still looked rather pissed.

After at least five minuet's of arguing, it was decided that Emmett would be rinsing the dishes with the hose thingy, Jasper would be placing the dishes on the cart/tray things, Edward and me were going to be wiping the dishes and Rosalie and Alice, who blatantly refused to go anywhere near the water, were going to be putting the dishes away. And there were more than one hundred dishes to wipe up. Not even mentioning the cups, knives, forks ect.

We started the treacherous task and soon got into a rhythm. Suddenly, Jacob pushed the door open with Paul and Jared on his flanks and stood in the door. Rosalie hissed and Emmett growled while Alice and Jasper bared their teeth. Jasper particularly, even though he hadn't growled like Rosalie and Emmett had, looked so much more terrifying just by baring his teeth which glistened under the lamp hanging above our heads. I took a small step away from him in fright. Edward put a hand around my waste but didn't retaliate the way his 'brothers and sister'' had. Paul grinned stupidly and crossed his arms but Jared took half a step back out the door and away from the hoard of angry vampires. Smart thinking.

"Hey leeches, Bella" Jacob said, nodding his head to us, "just had to come see how you guys were enjoying kitchen duty."

Rosalie through a wet wiping-up cloth at his face.

"Feisty." He grinned.

"Could you please leave Jacob, your pack too." Edward said politely. "We are trying to work and you are distracting us and stopping us from doing so."

"Yes mam'." Jacob said, saluting him army style. Jasper growled at that and Alice placed a hand on his chest as a warning. Although somewhat calmed by Alice, Jasper was still growling silently and still bared his teeth. Jacob took one look at Jasper and practically bolted for the door, Paul and Jared hot on his heels. So much for being 'Mighty Werewolves'.

We all lapsed into a comfortable silence as we washed, wiped and put away the dishes until Alice's ear-splitting scream rang through the small kitchen, echoing against the walls. I turned around a saw Alice looking down at her designer shirt which was completely soaked in water, which probably cost more than my entire outfit and Emmett who had the hose held up to his face and grinning like an evil villain.

"Emmett!" Alice shrieked. Emmett took one look at Alice who was visibly getting angry and very, very pissed off and ran to hide behind Rosalie.

"You. Wet. My. Shirt." She growled.

Jasper calmed Alice down and she took a deep breath in.

"Let's just keep working." Edward said, trying to ease the tension in the room and trying to avoid Alice getting into a fight with Emmett because even though she was small, if anyone messed with her outfits they were a dead person – or whatever creature they were – walking.

"Why don't you go and start spraying and wiping down the tables Emmett?" Jasper said, more an order than a question.

"Sounds good to me." He said walking towards the door, where he stopped and turned to glance at Alice, who was still calming down and grinned and said, "Your shirt is see through you know."

Emmett had to duck because Alice had grabbed the nearest item to her, which conveniently had been a large cooking pot and threw it at Emmett's head. Jasper had to hold Alice back in a death grip otherwise she would've chased after Emmett and probably ripped him limb from limb.

Jasper sighed, shaking his head and releasing Alice after she had calmed down again and kissed her on the cheek and walked out the doors and into the dining room to help Emmett with the tables but most likely to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't cause or get into any more trouble because there were more than enough opportunities at a camp and especially now that there were nine werewolves around somewhere.

I could hear Jasper tell Emmett how to wipe down the tables properly. because apparently he had never done it before. Every time Jasper told Emmett how to do it correctly Emmett would always argue saying that his way was better. Jasper sighed, getting rather annoyed with him, and I had to hold back a laugh. As if thinking the same thing as I was Edward leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"It's like trying to teach a three year old to sit still." He said with the crooked grin that I loved so much. Behind me, I heard Rosalie chuckle in agreement.

Because Emmett had been the one to wash the dishes, Edward stepped in his place, working at a much faster pace than I was able to keep up with. From outside, Emmett could still be heard declaring that he was better and he was smarter and then eventually becoming completely off topic and started talking about what seemed to be the Newton's. I had almost forgotten about them, being so engrossed about the little issues amongst our group I had barely took notice of him. Only once had he tried to flirt with me but Edward's death glare came in handy and he was soon off to bother someone else.

"Hey Jazzy, I gotta question." Emmett stated.

Jasper sighed. I did feel sorry for him. Handling Emmett was an enormous task to take on, and even greater to succeed in.

"What do you want Emmett. I already showed you how to spray it, wipe it down and collect any other dishes that might've been missed, what can you possibly want now?" I could hear the annoyance in his tone but also I knew he would be smiling at the same time. Jasper wasn't one to get worked up and he sometimes found Emmett's childish nature quite amusing at times, if he was in the mood to bare it that is.

"There is still food on this plate." Emmett said prodding at the mush (I still didn't know what it was) as if it was poisonous. He leaned and in took a deep breath, trying to smell the so called food. "Whoa! This smells funky! How can you humans it this? It smells like s–"

"Emmett! Just give me the plate." Jasper said impatiently holding out his hand.

A large grin crept across Emmett's face. To anyone else he probably looked really happy, but to us, the only people to know that this meant the little clogs in his brain were turning nearly out of control, coming up with his next best idea or prank, we knew that it meant danger, danger to us and possibly our belongings too. I looked at Edward beside me and he too, had a look of half amusement and worry. Rosalie and Alice shared a silent conversation, not like the ones Edward and Alice had but more of the best friend/sister kind, how they could tell each other different things we facial expressions and looks in the eye. I placed my tea towel on the bench as did the others, although Rosalie just let the plate smash on the bench with the force she "accidently" put behind it. We were standing in the door way in no time at all, watching the scene in front of us unfold.

Jasper was standing on one side of a large fold up table with Emmett facing him from the other side, the plate of food still in his hand. You could easily tell he was trying not to smash the plate, as he normally would when he forgot the strength he had. The evil villain smile was still on his face. Yep, he was definitely up to something.

"Emmett… What are you doing?" Jasper started to panic. He could feel the smugness and probably evil vibes rolling off Emmett in waves. Emmett just smiled more – If that was possible – and took one step forward towards Jasper. Jasper in return took one back.

Emmett looked down at the plate in his hand, turning it slightly side to side making the colourless mush wobble across the plate. Beside me, Rosalie was starting to smile. She probably already knew what was going on inside Emmett's brain because who else could read him better than his own wife, his soul mate. In front of me, Alice's eyes glazed over, a vision coming to her. Three things happened at once. Edward's strong, pale arm pushed me behind him, then he turned around and bent over me, my back to his chest. At a blinding speed, Alice ran to Jasper trying to protect him and Emmett's hand flicked forward, sending the plate flying through the air at such a speed, it would have become invisible to my eyes. The deafening sound as it hit Jasper, echoed around the large room, sounding much like a crack of thunder. Insignificant shards of glass shot through the air like bullets, going various directions and when they uncounted a vampire, they ricocheted off them, air born again. I soon realised why Edward turned me around, putting his back to Emmett, as pieces of glass hit Edward and the ones that didn't embedded in the wall in front of me. I put my arms around my head, protecting myself further in case any glass didn't go in the wall and instead came back at me, knowing my luck, it wouldn't surprise me if that actually happened.

The glass shards finally stopped their assault on the dining room and me but Edward still didn't release me. Standing behind me, when he released a breath he had been holding, it blew on my neck, sending a chill of pleasure from my head down to my toes, which tingled at the sensation. I suddenly became very aware of the places that his body touched mine, his hands wrapped around my torso to hold me to him, my back pressed against his stomach. I think I nearly forgot to breathe when he whispered in my ear.

"Are you okay my love?" He asked causing another chill to sweep through me and shoot my spin as his breath blew on the back of my neck and ear.

"Yes." I breathed out. I don't think I was able to form a coherent sentence just yet.

Knowing I was okay, he released me from his protective hold and stood back up to his full height. I felt the loss instantly, but only then did I take a real look of the damage that was inflicted on the dining room. The wall I was facing was splattered with tiny shades of glass and food. When I turned around I couldn't believe what I saw. Food was all over the floor and walls and even the ceiling. A fan was spinning lazily around; it too covered in food and pieces of glass was embedded in its metal frame. The fold up table that had been between Emmett and Jasper was now broken in a least five different pieces and the largest of those pieces was all the way at the end of the hall. Chairs were upturned all around the place, some even on top of other tables and it was obvious that there had been more than one plate involved. Who knew how many could've been thrown in a few seconds when vampires were the cause for the destruction.

But what shocked me the most was Alice. Covered from head to toe in food, she stood absolutely still in the middle of the room. Her eyes were closed, possibly trying to not to kill Emmett at that very moment. On the other hand, Emmett had somehow ended up at the end of the hall along with the piece of the table; he too was covered in the food. Rosalie was crouched next to Emmett but not so close because he was an absolutely mess of food and possibly some juice of water from the glasses that had been on the table before.

Jasper was slouched against a wall to the left of the dining hall, also covered in food but not nearly as much as Alice and Emmett were. I thought that was the worst of the damage, until I turned to see Edward. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth when I saw him, opened mouthed, staring down at his body that was now covered in food. I quickly placed a hand across my mouth to stop more laughs that threatened to spill out from exploding into the room. That was last thing I wanted. He looked up into my eyes; the shock from being splattered in food was obviously there but also was a little sign of amusement.

"Do you find this funny do you my Bella?" He asked, the crooked grin starting to spread across his face. He stepped forward and I couldn't stop myself from stepping back just a little bit. Seeing what effect he had on me at that moment he was full out grinning like Emmett had just a short time ago. _Oh no. I'm going to die._

Keeping his eyes trained on mine, he bent down at vampire speed and picked up a handful of the goo or so called food that was all over the floor. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Aside from Rosalie, I was the only who wasn't somewhat covered in food. But the look on Edward's face told me that wouldn't be the case in a moment. Instead of walking forward to me as he had done a little while ago, he stalked. He was the predator and I was his prey but his time, he had a weapon. My gaze flickered from Edward's face to the goo in his hand and back again, all the while I kept stepping backwards slowly. He matched my movements and started circling me slowly, getting closer and closer with each step he took.

"Edward." I warned. "Don't you dare."

"Do what?" He asked knowing exactly what he was doing. "All I want it to check if you're okay. That's all." He smiled again. I didn't buy it at all, but that couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face.

He stepped four feet closer to me at vampire speed. I was shocked he moved so fast and I could feel my heart beat starting to get faster. I slowly stepped back, there was more than enough food or goo as it should be called, around the dining room that I could trip on. I didn't need to get hurt on camp, not like I didn't get injured every camp I went to but that was beside the point.

He growled playfully but smiled innocently as he did so. He ran behind me at a blinding speed and kept running so fast I couldn't see him, appearing all around the hall. Alice had opened her eyes now and was watching Edward "stalk" me with the goo still in his hand. Jasper was by her side and was altering my emotions to make me more scared and excited and confused, laughing silently at my reactions. It kept going until he let them all unleash so I was feeling frightened by Edward, excited because I didn't know where he was going to be next, also confusion on that part too. But overall I was happy. A little bit of that was from Jasper but the majority of it was from me.

I loved seeing Edward so carefree and playful, it always amused me but didn't happen as often as I would like. From the other end of the hall I saw Rosalie and Emmett watching too, wanting to know what Edward was going to do next, but because I was paying attention to the others and not Edward I didn't see him sneak up behind me. I heard him before I saw him. Much like when he was protecting me only a short time before, his breath was once again on my neck, raising goose bumps. I was instantly dazzled against my willand when he placed a hand on my waist I think I even forgot my name.

"Gotcha." He whispered. I was snapped back to reality when I felt his hand press against my back and then the horrible feeling of something cold running down my back. I couldn't help but scream when I felt it run further down my back, soaking through my shirt. I jumped around trying to get it off before it travelled further down and into my clothes. Emmett who had gotten up off the floor now fell back down roaring with laughter. Alice laughed, the sound of tinkling bells filled the air and Jasper and Rosalie joined in until they were all laughing including Edward. I turned back around to face him getting caught up in his golden eyes which seemed to go on forever until they showed into his soul, the magic place of all his insecurities, flaws, perfections and honest emotions were held. His eyes asking if I was okay and if I wasn't upset. I smiled back, telling him without words that I thought it was as funny as everyone else did. Although he did grin when I jumped because of the cold food soaked through my shirt. _Damn I love this man… Even though he just put food on me._ I thought.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie extend a hand to Emmett to help him back up. He was now covered in food as much as Alice was who took the full blow of it when he threw it. Before Alice could stop her or Emmett, Emmett had pulled Rosalie down to the floor next to him. She screamed as she landed in one of the large patches of food. Emmett roared with infectious laughter again and Alice, even though she tried not to laugh and even tried to stop it from occurring, erupted in a fit of giggles and laughter. Rosalie, at first looked like she wanted to rip Emmett apart, that was until he leaned in and whispered into her ear, to low that no one else could hear it but Edward did shudder because of one of their thoughts or probably both. Alice was still laughing, Jasper joining in when all of sudden, a huge handful of the goo flew through the air and landed straight in Alice and Jasper's faces. Edward and I laughed so much along with Rosalie and Emmett who were still on the floor. Alice screamed much like Rosalie had and Jasper just stood silently beside her, his face completely covered in the colourless mush. My laughter started to die down but when Jasper wiped the food away from his closed eyes and flicked it on the floor like people on T.V did, I started laughing so much more.

Jasper was the first one to recover. He bent down and scooped up a generous handful and threw it at Emmett. Emmett's laughter stopped abruptly when it hit him on the side of his head and Rosalie who had been sitting up fell back down when bits of food splattered off Emmett and towards her. I was now laughing so much now, that I could barely breathe.

Rosalie scrammed up on her feet, a rather difficult task when you're high heels. Crinkling her nose, she bent down and scooped up some of the food she had fallen in and with a blinding speed flung it across the room, aiming right for Edward's head. Even though he had read her mind he was laughing so much he didn't move fast enough and ended up with a face full of food. He shook his head and bits of food flung from his hair and I ducked out of the way of the flying mush, intent on landing on me.

"Food fight!" Emmett declared.

The air was suddenly full of flying food and drinks, coming from every directions. I could barely see any of it because of the force they were putting behind it but Edward came to my help crossing the floor and walking to my side, assuming the position of my team mate as we engaged in the war against the others. They too had coupled up with their mates and were viciously attacking the other team with food. Rosalie and Emmett had gathered the tables that had fallen down at the end of the hall and had set them on their side on the ground, crouching behind them while using them as a shield while Jasper and Alice did the same thing. Edward took one look at them and grabbed me under my knees and hoisted me up over his shoulder. I punched him in the back repeatedly trying to make him put me down, but I was having so much fun I didn't mind.

A quick, make shift shield was erected and Edward and I took our places behind the plastic tables, chucking handfuls of goo over at the other couples. The "bases" was positioned so they were in a large circle, a big amount of space in the middle, full of goo or in this case, ammo. I knew I had got Alice when I heard her terror filled shriek when the food landed directly on the top of head, running down the sides of her face. Rosalie wasn't in much of a good state either. Her hair was a mess and she had food all over her blood red, large V-neck designer top and all over her dark blue jeans. I risked a glance and peaked my head over the top of the table. Across from us were Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett had put to streaks of food on either of his cheeks and now looked like he was a real war. To our left, Jasper had done the same, thoroughly enjoying himself. Alice was intent on getting revenge on me so I was constantly ducking huge amounts of food. I screamed like a twelve year old when I didn't get out of the way fast enough and got hit. I turned to Edward to form a better plan of attack because the one we had wasn't working that well but was met with a panicked, worried look plastarded on his beautiful face, his eye full of seriousness.

"What's wro-" I started to ask but Edward interrupted me.

"We have to stop," He stood up and was hit with a face full of food by Emmett.

"Oops." Emmett grinned, not sorry at all but shut up when Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head.

"We have to stop," Edward repeated, "because the teacher is contemplating on coming to check if we are done yet. It's already getting much to near lights out time." He explained.

"How long?" Jasper asked.

"Not even ten minutes now."

Alice's eyes glazed over as another vision took over her but when it was over she started barking out orders to everyone, ordering Emmett to start putting the tables back together and Jasper, Rosalie and Edward to start cleaning. She left me out but probably because my lack of speed wouldn't be much of a help with our deadline so short.

In less than two minutes the place started looking more like it had before Emmett had declared war, apart from the thousands of little wholes which dotted the dining room when the glass from the plates had flown through the air and embedded into every object they could. Although Emmett kept trying to restart the fight they managed to get the job done in less than five minutes and then in the remaining five finish the washing up which had been completely forgotten. I just walked out of the washing up room with Alice, Rosalie and Edward when Mr. Millers opened the doors to the dining room.

"Ah, I see you are all done! What a great job and the place is so clean!" He exclaimed.

I couldn't help but grin. If only he had been here ten minutes ago.

"Alright you six, time to go get showered and into bed. Light's go out at ten o'clock which in about three hours so you better get cracking." He held the door open for us as we piled out, wanting to get out of there as fast as we could.

"Ms. Swan, why do you have on your back?"

I froze. I guess I had missed some of it while we were trying to clean as much of it off as possible. My mouth went dry as I failed to come up with an excuse that wouldn't get him questioning what had gone on during our chores.

"Bella slipped over when she was gathering some plates, sir." Edward said placing a hand on my back despite the food.

Mr. Millers seemed to be thinking over what he had just been told but broke out in a smile and chuckled.

"Sounds like Bella. You be careful next time." He shook a finger in my direction.

"There's going to be a next time!" Rosalie turned around screeching. Alice poked her harshly in the ribs, trying to hush her but that did little to stop her fuming.

"I expect you all to be up early. Goodnight." Mr. Millers dismissed us turning and walking out the door and down the dirt path towards his cabin.

Nothing was said as we stepped out into the cold night air and walked down the wooden steps and across the gravel that crunched under my feet and across the grass that was slowly growing out of control, under the poorly lit camp grounds towards our cabins which were the furthest away from the meeting hall, edging their way closer to the fog covered forest that seemed to have taken on a bluish, greenish tint under the light of the full moon. Not a creature stirred as we made our way to the cabins, my hand in Edwards the entire time. Every time I breathed out, a cold mist would appear. Jasper and Alice were in front of us, Alice on Jasper back as she refused to walk on the grass in high heels. Rosalie had no problem with the offending object and was unaware of everything around her as she talked in hushed whispers to Emmett as they lagged behind the group, hand in hand, heads close together.

The guys bided us goodbye as they entered their cabin then again when they made their ways to the men's bathroom, only a short way away from the women's. Alice, Rosalie and I trudged up the creaky wooden steps and through the metal screen which banged closed when it was let go. Instead of gathering pajama's to sleep in, Rosalie and Alice assembled a new outfit each. We exited out of the cabin in a comfortable silence and walked over to the shower block. Rosalie and Alice didn't make much of a fuss about them but Alice did scream slightly when a toad jumped out from the shower she was about to enter. The floor of the large bathroom was concrete with one side lined with a row of toilets then the other a row of showers. I made quick work of scrubbing off the remains of food from my body and hair, as did Alice and Rosalie.

"What are you two going to do now, seeing you don't sleep and such?" I asked them as we walked back across the moonlit camp grounds.

"We'll probably go hunt with the guys, although I think Edward will be with staying with you until you go to sleep and then joining us." Rosalie answered.

Alice stopped suddenly and since I had been walking behind her, I'd ran into her hard back.

"What is it Alice?" I asked the little pixie while rubbing my arm. I'm going to have a bruise there tomorrow, I thought to myself.

Alice didn't reply to my question and instead it was Rosalie who had slipped back about six feet into the shadows that curled and danced along with the trees in the icy breeze.

"Dogs." Rosalie hissed silently.

Squinting my eyes, I searched the darkening path before us in search for the werewolves. The fading over head lamp did nothing to help my sight so I was standing blind, not able to see where they were.

_Are they even there?_

As if somehow they had heard my pondering I saw movement in the darkness and eventually, three big shapes slowly emerged from the dimly light night and then the quite distinct form of Jared, Jacob and Leah was situated no more ten meters away from us. Jacob was in the lead flanked on either side by Jared and Leah. The rays of moonlight that filtered down from the trees above illuminated their skin and gave their shiny black hair the colour of soft silver. While their beauty was rivaling the Cullen's themselves, their eyes were black with hatred, the once care free joy that pooled in their eyes was now replaced and looked frozen over into a cold, hard mask filled with undeniable loathing for the two people who stood alongside me.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air, as neither groups wanted to make the first move. Leah's face contorted with the pain of her lifestyle and the pure hatred of the Cullen's who, in her opion, had destroyed her life with her curse because of their existence. Jared's face looked much like Leah's. Although his dislike for the Cullen's was still evident on his face, his expression was more reigned in and hid the majority of his feelings. But this wasn't the one I hated the most. It was Jacobs.

Like the unmentionable time that left me comatose, grasping for air as the last whispers of reality and sanity faded, flying away with the icy breeze that had lapped at my hollow, broken heart, Jacob's face was blank. He wore a hard mask, displaying no emotion whatsoever. His eyes were the only evidence that the old Jacob, the joyous, carefree child that I loved so much was still there, no matter how far locked down it was or how hard he was guarding it, trying to prevent its escape. Like small fires of hope burning faintly, I saw a bit of him in there and knew that he wasn't gone.

"We have come to deliver a warning for you to pass onto your _family._" Jacobs spat, his voice losing all of his previous taunting of the evening.

He waited, to see if Rosalie or Alice was going to interject with a crude comment but much to my surprise, not a single word was spoken in that short time. Rosalie's breathtaking face mirrored the werewolves and showed nothing, keeping the imagination guessing at her internal feelings. Alice stared expectantly at Jacob, obviously encouraging him to speak again. Jacob watched them for a minute before continuing with his message.

"You are forbidden to hunt on this land. If you must feed, go elsewhere. We are not to put these humans in danger because of your existence." He growled.

I flinched at the tone of his voice but either no one saw it or ignored it completely. I looked from Rosalie to Alice, waiting for them to reply. Alice nodded her head slightly, agreeing with these conditions while Rosalie continued to glare at them.

"I hope that you comply with these rules. This is the first and last warning you will get and if you are to ignore it, we will not be held responsible for our actions." Jared further more cemented the unspoken promise that at any chance they were presented, they would be happy to tear them limb from limb.

"We will be sure to pass on the message." Rosalie spoke quietly, nearly a whisper that was losing it sound to the wind.

Jacob's eyes travelled from Alice, to Rosalie and then finally to me. He held my gaze for longer than necessary and I knew he was silently pleading that we come with them. I held my head up high, stating without words that I was not going anywhere. His mask fell slightly and I saw the flash of pain and hurt before he locked it away and replaced it with the cold look again. I very nearly went to reach out and comfort him but I received a deadly glare from Rosalie. I knew better then to argue with her.

Jacob, Jared and Leah started to retreat back into the shadows that had darkened in our little confrontation. They exchanged warning stares, daring us to move and quickly turned and ran back towards the direction of their cabin. Jacob's eyes did not leave mine once.

Alice let out a sigh and continued walking, now in line with Rosalie and myself. The wind had picked up and the forest had lost its magic touch now feeling like a cold, distant world. Alice and Rosalie were unusually quiet while we walked, probably lost in their own little world of thoughts. I soon let myself be bombarded by all the questions and thoughts that had been spinning around my head, screaming to be answered. One question was stronger than the others and kept standing the most.

_What next?_

**OMG, I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated!!! It's been like what, four months? More?! Wow, talk about commitment issues. Haha! Okay, so what do you think is going to happen next my pretties? Care to tell? Got any ideas and what is going to be one of the big activities that are going to happen? What big activity will have the vampires and werewolves going head to head? Only time can tell and hopefully it won't be as long as last time. :D**


	8. Interrupted

**Okay I understand if you guys are pretty pissed off at my tardiness but I've been incredibly busy with school, you'd never guess how much homework they actually give you! But since its now holidays for us (finally) I shall be posting (hopefully) many chapters to make it up to all you awesome fans and REVIEWERS. Haha. No seriously. Review. :P**

**Chez XoXoX**

**Chapter Eight: **** Interrupted **

**Edward's POV**

The morning air was still, the sounds of the forest with its abundance of wildlife a distant, background noise. The majestic trees were swaying side to side, dancing an ancient dance along with the wind and tall grass. A soft mist crept its way through the forest, weaving in and out between the trees. The clouds hung low over head, casting faint shadows over the ground and diluting the rays of the golden sun that attempted to break through the clouds barrier and shine down but with little luck only the smallest amount of the golden rays of the sunrise got through.

I moved stealthy through the canopy of the forest trees, bounding from branch to branch at blinding speeds. With not a whisper of sound, I stalked quietly, looking down at the ground from my high perch in search of something to satisfy my thirst. My eyes roamed and after a little while I surrendered myself to my darker instincts, letting my mind lock fully into the hunt and letting my senses take control of my being, I felt myself starting to view things from the hunters point of view and it wasn't long until I was off on the fresh trail of deer. As I was gaining ground on my prey, flying through the forest like a bullet, I became aware of the nagging feeling the rational part of my brain was warning me about, the feeling that something or someone was following me. Regretfully, I abandoned my hunt and turned to face whatever this thing was, the thing that had set the alarm bells to go off. Still in the hunters part of my brain my first reaction to the large form that was charging my way through the forest at speeds nearly as fast as mine. I crouched low baring my teeth, ready to attack the offending animal.

_Maybe I can still get a meal after all. _I thought gleefully.

The animal was barreling forward very fast. Too fast. Before I had time to think and consider this, I was knocked backwards with such force that I landed nearly one hundred meters away, several large trees falling in result. I was stunned to say the least, not expecting that much force to come from an animal but looking at my attacker I realised this wasn't an animal.

Emmett was hunched over, his booming laugh being able to be heard from miles away. Of course it was Emmett. Who else would be stupid enough to attack when a vampire was hunting? I waited patiently for him to stop laughing, getting up off the forest floor and wiping the dirt and leaves off my pants. Finally all was quiet and I when I looked over to Emmett again he was wiping fake tears away from having laughed that much. He looked up to me and met my pissed off expression and just cracked up laughing again. Sighing, I ran over to where he stood.

"You… Should… Have…. Seen… You're… Face!" He gasped between laughter.

I on the other hand was not happy at all. It was the fifth time he'd done that to me this month and unfortunately it wasn't getting old for Emmett who always managed to find humor at my expense. Luckily this time he hadn't pounced on me like a rabid chipmunk. I was nearly scared to death last time and that says a lot.

I started walking away from him to start my hunt _again_. Emmett stopped laughing instantly, looked up from his hunched over position and jumped up and followed me. In three short strides he was walking at my side much to my annoyance and judging by the smirk on his face, he knew exactly what he was doing and the childish spark in his eye told me he was going to keep it up.

Emmett had always been like this. Although we put up with it most of the time and even found it humorous sometimes, it got very annoying when you trying to hunt. All I wanted to do was have a quick hunt and get back to my Bella before she got up.

_My Bella. _

The thought brought a smile to my face.

"So Eddie," Emmett said breaking me out of my thoughts, "you seemed pretty happy last night when you were rolling on the floor with Bella."

Coming to an abrupt halt, I turned to face Emmett who was grinning evilly. I was shocked to say the least. My mouth opened and closed as I tried to find words to come back at his comment but my brain was refusing to form coherent sentences.

_She _did_ look pretty hot._

_Not helping. _

_Well you thought so too._

My inner voices argued. I hated to admit it but Emmett was right. I had been so happy last night to just let loose and be myself with Bella for once and not have to keep worrying about hurting her. I guess it was second nature now.

I realised that I was still facing Emmett but now I was gaping with my mouth open and staring into space like a complete idiot. He was looking at me with a grin on his face that could put a Cheshire cat to shame. I quickly snapped my mouth shut and turned on my heel and trudged through the undergrowth of the forest, the towering trees around us blocking out the sun so the forest had taken on a faint blue tint and along with the ever persistent fog, the forest now looked haunting with its ancient beauty. The first morning calls of the birds echoed through the forest, the simple melodies the birds sang hung heavily in the air before they were picked up by another and the music started once more.

Despite my long time in this world, I never ceased to be amazed at the simple beauty that presented itself nearly everywhere I went. I'd witnessed the time when dark clouds had cast over the earth, when countless innocence was lost, when thousands were losing their lives in war where blood was shed like the rain fell from the sky. Yet I had seen so many symbols of peace and hope rise up amongst the ranks of the crowds of people who were dictated by evil and forced to endure the disputes between leaders and when everyone wasn't treated equally. These people were the true heroes. Not like the ones in book that flew or saved the world with their magic powers but saved thousands with their dreams for a better world.

Yet I still questioned why, if there really was a God, he created us – vampires. We were creatures of death; we killed people for our own sake. We shouldn't be burdening this world with our presence. Although Carlisle and even my Bella, my love, had tried to tell me numerous times that I wasn't a soulless creature I still didn't her believe. Not much anyway. But as much as I hated to admit it, I was starting to consider their point of view.

I was broken out of my reverie as a enormous pine tree crashed to earth leaving Emmett looking like the he'd just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar but a childish grin quickly spread across his face before he practically skipped onwards calling me from over his shoulder. Animals made noises of both fear and annoyance – couldn't say I blamed them for feeling pissed off – and darted away as the bundling mass of a bear came prancing through the forest, screeching to his heart's content although he arguably said it was singing.

Sighing to myself, I unenthusiastically followed after him. This was going to be a long morning.

**Alright, so yes I am sorry buuuuuttttt….**

**20 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter by Sunday (next week).**

**30 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter by Thursday.**

**40 Reviews and I'll post the next chapter by Tuesday.**

**Anymore than 40 and I'll post it by Sunday.**

**So what do you say? How bad do you want it now? *Evil Laugh***

**Love you guys. **

**Mwah!**


	9. The Note

**Muhahaha, I tricked you all! :P**

**Okay, this is just an author's note but it is very important..**

**Now, you see, I have received 8 reviews and I know some of you guys really want chapter nine (which I've just taken this quick break from writing it to give you guys this) and I was hoping more of you awesomish readers would review so you could get it faster. **

**Some people may call this black mail, I call it reasonable bargaining. **

**Also when you guys review I'd like you to tell me of some past experiences on school camps. I've had a suggestion for kayaking but since I've never done it, I can't write it in. But stuff like that is really good ideas. **

**So I have some homework for you all. **

**I want you to review but in that review tell me some suggestions or even fun (or utterly horrifying experiences like kitchen duty, which happened to me although we only had a mini food fight. Gosh, the amount of trouble we got in!) that you have done on camp. **

**It could be building rafts out of rope and tires to sail across a murky lake, or it could be a bush walk in the morning, anything at all! **

**So that said, I am looking forward to seeing what you guys say and maybe I might even be able to put it in the story.**

**P.S I'll let you guys in on some inside information…. The next chapter is going to be in Jacob's POV and maybe, if you guys are good, I'll make it extra long but switching to a character of your choice's POV.**

**Oh, so that means in the review you guys gotta tell me what other character you want the second point of view to be. **

**Love ya'll,**

**Chez **

**XoXoX**

**Mwah!**


	10. Situations Like These

**Alrighty, now I was very sad that you guys haven't been reviewing. Like come on darlings, so many people are reading but only a few are reviewing. I'll let you guys in on a secret… The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Okay, now that's out in the open I have a few thank you's to send out…**

**Thanks to the following people who reviewed… adicted2twilight, prettyandpink2, fairyfloss101, ****emzigale07 ****and I-LOVE-EDWARD-FOREVER. You guys were awesome. And of course keep writing, keep smiling and keep partying. Haha. Ya'll are the best. Mwah! **

**So with no further a due, on with the show….**

**Chapter Nine:**** Situations like these**

**Jacob POV**

Surrounded by a calm blanket of darkness, I was in bliss. Sleep. I'd always loved it. No annoying voices in your head like when you were in wolf form and no worries when you were in human, just absolutely nothing. But not even sleep can last forever so when I was disturbed, or rather, ripped out of my slumber I wasn't surprised, but that didn't stop me from being pissed. I'd never been much of a morning person.

"Bloody hell." Seth cursed as he hopped around the room on one foot trying to get the other in the leg of his worn out jeans.

Laughing silently to myself at his antics and lying down on my too small bed, I looked around out our old, unkept cabin. The fake lineal floor was blackened by the dirt that had been caked in but only small sections of the floor were able to be seen since Seth and I's dirty laundry decorated the ground. The walls which would have once been a simple cream colour were now a faded white turning grey with swear words and messages such as "Shae Ben" written on the wall in spray paint and black permanent marker. A metal ceiling fan spun around at a lazy pace, providing very little air but thankfully the windows wouldn't shut all the way so there was at least some fresh air available.

Still grumbling to himself Seth fell back onto his bed across from mine. Looking up he met my eyes and the annoyance from his stubborn clothes turned to shock and then guilt.

"Hey man. Did I wake you?" Seth asked warily.

"Yeah but I was about to get up anyway so stop looking like I'm gonna go all big bad wolf on you and bite your head off."

Seth breathed out a visible sigh of relief and then chuckled at my comment. Laughing with him I got up and grabbed my clothes for the day – tatty jeans, sneakers and a grey, short sleeve t-shirt. They cabin was filled by our voices as we talked about what we thought about the camp so far, what we thought we might be doing but as Seth changed the subject onto the presence of the bloodsuckers my mood soured instantly.

"I don't think that they will be a problem you know? They have proved that they won't be munching on the teens here so I don't think there is a reason why you gotta act like you have a stick shoved up your ass. Dude, you gotta loosen up. How else are you going to have fun?"

Sighing I turned around to face Seth. "Seth, I know that you like them but that doesn't mean I do. So just drop that 'they-are-so-great-oh-my-god-they're-so-cool' attitude. They are our enemies. Simple as that." I said glaring at him. The last thing I wanted was to phase this early in the morning, plus I had a limited supply of jeans.

Seth stopped his whining and studied my face with intensity. For some reason I felt very exposed under his gaze and felt my mask cracking.

"This is about Bella isn't it?"

I froze. Was it about Bella? Of course it wasn't it. She'd left me for that bloodsucker. I knew I had no chance no matter how much I would have liked otherwise but I didn't see her like that anymore. To me now she was just like a best friend and maybe another sister. Why Seth still thought I liked her was beyond me. Maybe he'd eaten to much raw meat and it was finally getting to his head. Who knew?

"For the last time, this isn't about Bella!" I snapped.

I didn't mean for it to sound like I was angry at him but like I'd said, I wasn't a morning person and since it was only 4:00am according to my watch, I had all right to be a bit annoyed.

"Okay, okay. I was only asking. Shit man, you have seriously gotta loosen up. You'll go prematurely grey the way you're acting." Seth said holding up two hands in surrender.

I smiled back at him, forgiving him and apologizing for how I'd spoke to him. He fell back into chatter as if all that hadn't happened and I was, once again, thankful for his happy-go-lucky attitude. Although it was usually a pain in the ass he was always there to break the tension.

"Come on man, let's go get some breakfast." Seth punched me in the shoulder as he opened the rusty screen door that led out to a small wooden patio. The dawn light poured in through the open door, lighting up the shadowed room and proved exactly how much dirt covered this place. Momentarily blinded by the amount of light actually came through, I stumbled out and successfully trip on a loose board then half fell, half bumped into Embry running across our patio with a handful of clothes streaming out behind him.

Not even stopping to say good morning he jumped off the edge of the wooden patio and landed gracefully on Paul's and Jared's whose cabin was situated next to ours. And good god did Jared snore last night.

Quil was hot on Embry's heels but he had the courtesy to tell me what had them running around like headless chickens at this hour of the morning.

"Dude. Run. She's. Gone. Batshit." He panted and took off like a galloping horse, joining Embry where he was crouched low in hiding on the far side of Paul and Jared's cabin.

"The Hell?" I asked Seth who was watching the scene unfold with cluelessness and amusement.

Jared and Paul had emerged from their cabin to see what the entire disturbance had been and were equally confused as I was. But the confusion didn't last long when Leah came storming out of her single cabin with a towel wrapped around her, thankfully covering her underwear and bra from our eyes. That was not an image I wanted in the morning.

"I'm going to skin you guys alive! Give me back my clothes now!!!" She screeched. I had an urge to cover my ears because the high pitch wailing that was coming out of her mouth was enough to attract all dogs in a fifty kilometer radius. I felt as if my ears were about to burst.

"Ew." Seth turned around and walked back into our cabin, obviously not ever wanting to see his sister like that. Even though it was pretty much unavoidable at times when we were transforming, it still wasn't pretty for Seth having to see that. I felt the same way when I saw a memory of Rachel from Paul's overactive mind.

***

After the clothing issue with Leah had been resolved by both Embry and Quill surrendering after Leah threatened their manhood's we all managed to get ready and out by 5:00am, all rather pissed off and annoyed. Paul had nearly phased after a trip to the bathroom turned nasty when he ran into one of the bloodsuckers, Emmett I think his name was. We were lucky enough to be able to drag a convulsing Paul away before the already tense situation took a turn for the worst. Overall, Paul's level of toleration was non-existent for the good part of the morning.

6:00am was the time for the rest of the campers to wake up and prepare for the day and whatever yawn inducing activities would be thrown at us.

Still half asleep, we – Embry, Quill, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah and I – walked down the worn dirt path that led down to the enormous lake west to the camp. I didn't have to ask anyone to know we'd be forced to do some sort of torture involving that death trap.

So we walked down to the lake that somehow managed to look ten times creepier than it actually was although I knew Paul and Jared would never admit that. Nor would Leah, she was too pig-headed for that.

Watching the sun rise higher and disappear behind the cover of the ever persistent clouds that loomed over the forest we discussed strategies about how to deal with the leeches that had obviously been out and about all morning since we could spell them all over the camp grounds and why the hell we'd ever volunteered to attend the camp in the first place.

"I honestly don't think they'll prove to be a problem here. They eat animals not humans so why do we need to worry anyway?" Seth asked.

We were all seated on a natural formation of boulders that overlooked the lake and forest. Paul and Jared were leaning against the lowest of them and were sitting down on all the pebbles and rocks that littered the lakes shore. Leah was at the highest point, no surprise there seeing she thought she was the ruler of the pack and Seth, Embry, Quill and I were just sitting randomly all over the place.

"You don't think they'll be a problem!" Leah scoffed from her high perch.

"God Seth, they are bloody vampires. No pun intended." Quill grinned.

Handfuls of rocks were pelted at Quill but he just laughed it off and we all soon joined in.

"I guess they might not start munching on the teens here but you never know, one of them could always slip. It's happened before." Jarred spoke quietly staring out across the fog cover water.

No one said anything as we were all collected into to our own thoughts about what had happened at a camp the last time the Cullen's had attended. Suspicions and cover-ups had taken place and no one wanted a repeat of the horrors. She'd never deserved what happened and even though it was long in the past, even before any of us was werewolves, we were all around when it occurred. Only now did we understand what really took place at Camp Tinaroo.

"That's not going to happen again. It's why we are here. To make sure no one else gets hurt." Paul growled.

None of us had taken it harder than Paul had. He'd known her and when the unbelievable happened he had been distort and completely consumed with raw pain and hurt. It'd been a long time since we saw him really smile again but when he did we were all relieved and now that he had Rachel he always smiled with her around. I guess something good had come out of him imprinting my sister although I still wasn't comfortable about what memories we'd unfortunately caught glimpses of, of what went on behind closed doors.

"Paul's right," Leah whispered, the mood shifting from playfulness to seriousness in one second, "we have to make sure no one has to suffer because of those creatures. We have been born to protect and now that we have a purpose we mustn't fail."

Spoken with words of truth we all silently agreed and now I was certain we would stand as a pack, tall and strong and unbreakable, if the need arise. We were ready. We were going to succeed. Failure was not a word used with situations like these.


End file.
